Broken
by Spassamlesen
Summary: Harry flüchtet sich nach dem Krieg nach Amerika und kommt nach über einem Jahr als erfolgreicher Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit zurück. (Mehr Infos innen) Viel Spaß!
1. Der Abschied

_Heyyyyy! Was geht? Ich hab vor kurzem ein paar Kapitel aus Spaß geschrieben und immer weiter und weiter und dann dachte ich, ich kann sie ja mal hochladen! Falls ihr von meiner anderen Geschichte kommt "Harry Potter und der Styx!„, ich weiß noch nicht ob ich weiter schreibe, mal sehen! Es ist kein endgültiger Abschied aber momentan hab ich mehr Lust auf diese Storyline! Im englischen Raum gibt es sehr viele Solche Harry bzw. Ginny verschwinden nach dem Krieg und kommen dann irgendwann zurück! Im deutschen kenn ich nur zwei gute! Wenn ihr eine gute kennt bitte schreibt mir! Englisch geht aber auch!_

 _Achja fast vergessen, ich stelle mir Harry bei seiner Rückkehr ein bisschen anders vor. Für die Leute die keine Fantasie haben können ja auf den Link klicken und sich die Bilder anschauen (ihr werdet schon sehen was ich meine!)_

 _So jetzt aber viel Spaß!_

-/-/-/-/-/-

Es waren bereits mehrere Tage vergangen seit dem Kampf gegen Voldemort und Harry saß alleine auf einem der Türme und ließ seinen Beine über der Kante, in die Tiefe baumeln.

Er seufzte und lehnte sich zurück.

Der Turm auf dem er gerade saß, war bis jetzt noch nicht wieder neu aufgebaut worden.  
Die Hälfte des Turms war abgebrochen und so lag Harry praktisch im Freien.  
Die Sonne ging langsam unter und es wurde langsam kälter.  
Oben auf dem, mindesten 100 Meter hohen Turm wehte zusätzlich noch ein eiskalter Wind um seine Ohren, doch das störte Harry nicht.  
Er starte in den Himmel und sein Kopf fühlte sich an als wäre er mit Watte gefüllt.  
Als es langsam Abend wurde rappelte er sich auf, da die anderen ihn bestimmt schon suchten.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Als er in die große Halle trat, beeilte er sich, mit geduckten Kopf, sich an den Tisch der Weasley's zu setzten. Die meisten Familien waren nach dem Krieg geblieben um beim Wiederaufbau zu helfen und zur Unterstützung da zu sein. Es waren auch Familien dazu gestoßen die nicht mit gekämpft hatten.

"Hallo." murmelte er leise.

Ron nickte ihm zu, der Verlust von Fred traf die ganze Familie sehr hart.  
Er bemerkte das Gorge nicht am Tisch saß, nicht ungewöhnlich, seit sein Zwillingsbruder vor ein paar Tagen gestorben war, hatte die Familie ihn kaum gesehen.

"Wo warst du?" fragte Hermine.

"Draußen." antwortete er kurzangebunden.

Hermine nickte und drehte sich wieder still ihrem essen zu.

Nach dem Essen beschloss Harry sich in den leeren Griffendorgemeinschsftraum zu setzen. Er öffnete ein Buch, doch schafft es sich nicht auf die Wörter und Sätze zu konzentrieren, also starte er einfach nur auf eine Seite.

Plötzlich spürte er wie sich jemand zu ihm auf's Sofa setzte. Der blumige Duft die einzige weibliche Weasley der 7- er korrigierte sich 6 Weasley Kinder.  
Plötzlich spürte er wie Ginny ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte und abwesend legte er einen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie sie sich schnell eine Träne aus dem Gesicht wischte. Er legte langsam das Buch weg und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Er blickte in ihre großen, traurigen,braunen Reh Augen und legte er seine Lippen auf ihre.

Es war kein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, kein erregender Kuss es war auch nichts sexy an diesem Kuss.  
Es war nicht mal wirklich ein Kuss, seine Lippen lagen auf ihren und keiner bewegte sich.  
Mach ein paar Sekunden löste sich Harry von ihr und lächelte sie traurig an.  
Er drückte ihr noch einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn bevor er langsam aufstand und ohne ein weiteres Wort in den Schlafsaal verschwand.

-/-/-/-/-/-

6 Stunden später

Harry stand auf und ging sich duschen, putzte sich die Zähne und zog sich an. Einen Anzug. Heute war die Beerdigungen von Fred,Tonks,Lupin und alle anderen die im Krieg gefallen waren.

Das Ministerium hatte entschieden, das es am besten wäre, wenn alle an einem Tag beerdigt wurden. Harry schaute sich draußen um und bemerkte das die Weasley , ink. Hermine, in einer der vordersten Reihe saßen ,doch er stellte sich alleine nach hinten. Er wollte nicht in den Trubel.

Erst hielt jeder der Angehörigen eine kleine Rede und erzählte Anekdoten über den verstorben ,dann sprachen die Lehre und ein paar wichtige Leute aus dem Ministerium kleine reden. Und im Anschluss wurden für jeden der verstorbenen Kerzen angezündet.

Als es vorbei war schlich sich Harry schnell zum See. Er wollte alleine sein, nachdenken und weinen.

-/-/-/-/-/-

2 Stunden später beim Festmahl für die verstorbenen

Harry setzte sich nervös an den Tisch und begann im Stillen seine Kartoffeln zu essen.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Luna besorgt.

"Ja!" murmelte Harry bedrückt.

"Harry ich hoffe du machst dir keine-" fing Neville an doch Harry unterbrach ihn. "Nein darum geht es nicht."

"Was ist dann?" fragte Hermine

Harry rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. "Ich...ich werde vereisen."

"Was verstehst du unter vereisen?" fragte Ron verwirrt.  
"

"Ich..ämm werde Morgen für einige Zeit nach Amerika ziehen!"

Ginny starte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Für...für wie lange?" fragte sie entsetzt.

Harry fokussierte seinen Teller "Ich weiß es noch nicht. Vielleicht ein paar Monate vielleicht länger." sagte er leise.

Die anderen starten ihn entsetzt an. Die erste die sich fasste war Hermine "Ich...versehe. Natürlich!" sagte sie, doch das entsetzten war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Auch die anderen nickte doch alle satrten ihn mit offenem Mund an, doch keiner sagte was. In Ginnys Augen bildeten sich Tränen und bevor jeamdn was sagen konnte satnd sie auf und rasste aus de Halle.

Hermine konnte sie nicht überzeugen sich von Harry, wie alle anderen, am Abend zu verabschieden. Als sie in der Nacht wieder kam, war Harry bereits weg.

-/-/-/-/-/-

 _Soooo wie fandet ihr das erste Kapitel? Bin gespannt! Okay ich wünsche jedem noch einen angenehmen Abend und dann hoffentlich bis bald! :D_

 _ **Lg! :)**_


	2. Die Rückkehr

_Halloooo! Wie gehts? Jetzt gibts mal schnell ein kurzes Kapitel viel Spaß!_

-/-/-/-/-/-

 _1 Jahr und 2 Monate später_

Harry seufzte und klopfte an der Tür. Es war lange her das er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Das letzte mal war...bei Bill und Fleur's Hochzeit. Er schluckte ja, das war lang her.

Harry zögerte, er hatte vorgehabt seine Freunde zu überraschen doch jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Aber es war sowieso schon zu spät, denn er hatte bereits geklopft.

So blieb er tapfer stehen und zählte in seinem Kopf um seine Nervosität zu unterdrücken. _1,2,3_ \- die Tür wurde geöffnet erst passierte nichts doch dann, ehe er sich versah, befand er sich in einer innigen festen Wesley Umarmung die er gerne erweiterte.

"Komm rein Harry! Wie schön dich zu sehen! Komm rein!" quietschte erfreut, aber auch überrascht.

Harry lächelte ihr zu und trat zögernd in den Fuchsbau. Drinnen war es schön warm und gemütlich. Er hörte bereits das Gelächter aus der Küche.

-/-/-/-/-/- 

_Ginny_ :

Es war ein ganz normaler Mittwochabend im Fuchsbau. Draußen war es kalt und es nieselte leicht.

"Er meinte dann zu mir, das es keinen Port Schlüssel mehr gebe!" erzählte ihr Luna gerade in ihre Typischen verträumten Stimme , als es plötzlich ganz Still wurde und alle zur Tür starten.

Ginny's Herz fing nervös an zu rasen.

"Harry!" quietschte Hermine und umarmten ihren besten Freund stürmisch. Auch die anderen umarmten ihn alle aufgeregt und bombardierten ihn mit fragen.

Ginny hob zur begrüßen, etwas unfreiwillig die Hand und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihrer besten Freundin zu, die jedoch komplett auf den Gast fixiert war. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich vom unerwarteten Gast abzulenken.

"Wow, Harry du hast dich krass verändert!" rief Ron überrascht.

Das Stimmte, Harry war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Er war jetzt größer als Ron (1,85), er trug keine Brille mehr, seine Gesichtszüge waren markanter und männlicher, sein Haar war kürzer und geschäftsmäßig zurück gegellt, seine Haut war gebräunt und er war deutlich muskulöser. Harry war schon immer recht muskulös, doch jetzt hatte er einen Körper eines Surfers. Seine Schultern waren breites, das Hemd spannte sich über das weiße Hemd , das er trug und sogar seiner Unterarme sahen muskulös aus.

Er trug ein weißes Hemd, das er hoch gerempelt hatte, eine schwarze Anzughose, teuer aussehende Leder Schuhe und einer große silberne Uhr an seinem Handgelenk.

Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen er sah aus als wäre er aus dem Cover eines Modemagazin's gesprungen.

(Ich hab mich jetzt doch da gegen entschieden keinen Link hinzu zu fügen, das zerstört die Fantasie! Stellt euch entweder den heißesten Mann vor oder, wenn euch keine einfällt, wie wer es mit Christian Grey aus Fifity shades of grey? Auch vom Modegeschmack, Attitude, Aussehen und Vermögen könnt ihr ihn euch so vorstellen! Zurück zur Story!)

Harry zuckte mit den Schulten und lächelte unbeholfen "Ich bin gleich nach der Arbeit ins her geortet! Ich bin seit 4 Stunden unterwegs!"

Hermine lächelte stolz. Sie fand es toll das Harry im amerikanischen Ministerium arbeitet und die Abteilung für Internationale magische Zusammenarbeit leitete. Es war ein sehr wichtiger und gut bezahlter Job. Hermine wusste von dem Job über den intensiven Briefverkehr den die beiden hatten.

"Was verschafft uns die Ehre?" fragte Ron.

"Draco besucht seine Mutter und ich habe beruflich hier zu tun!"

Ginny hob überrascht die Augenbraue, doch alle anderen schienen sich nicht zu wundern, sie hatten ja auch Briefe bekommen. Sie nicht.

"Er wohnt mir Draco in so etwas wie einer WG, sie sind sich glaube ich zufällig über den Weg gelaufen oder so." flüsterte Luna ihr zu die ihre Verwirrung gesehen haben muss.

"Draco ist auch hier?!" fragte Ron überrascht.

"Ja!"

"Lad ihn doch ein!" sagte sofort , doch Ron schüttelte energisch den Kopf "Das ist keine gute Idee!

"Er hat sich wirklich verändert, Ron!" sagte Harry mit einem leichten schmunzeln im Gesicht.

"Das glaub ich nicht!" murmelte Ron leise.

Harry grinste breit , was ihm einen fragenden Blick der anwesenden einbrachte. "Was ist so lustig?" fraget Bill.

Harry wedelte mit der Hand "Naja...er ist..."

Hermine fing an zu lachen "Ich hab es in der Zeitung gelesen, ich dachte es wäre nur ein Gerücht!"

"Nein es ist kein Gerücht." sagte Harry.

"Was ist mit Draco?" fragte Ron verwirrt, auch die anderen schienen nicht zu begreifen.

"Er ist schwul, Ron!" antwortete Hermine mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ron starte Hermine mit großen Augen an, auch die anderen schienen überrascht.

"Draco ist was?!" schrie Ron entsetzt. George und Percy kicherte über seinen entsetzten Blick.

"Ronald!" schimpfte .

"Entschuldigung!" murmelte er immer noch benommen.

Luna räusperte sich "Ihr...also ich meine...seit ihr...?"

Harry hob fragen die Augenbraue

"Seit ihr...zusammen?!" auch die anderen schauten ihn interessiert an. Ginny's Herz blieb kurz stehen.

"Nein!" rief er entsetzt und schüttelte den Kopf "Wir sind Freund!" Sein entsetztes Gesicht zeigte alles "Wieso glauben das alle?!" murmelte er genervt und rollte mit den Augen.

"Genug von mir geredet, wie geht es euch?"

"Gut so weit, es ist echt schwer eine Wohnung zu finden!" sagte Ron

Genau wie Ginny hatten Hermine und Ron erst vor 2 Monaten Hogwarts verlassen und versuchten verzweifelt eine Wohnung zu finden, bis jetzt lebten Ron und Ginny im Fuchsbau. Hermine schlief zwar jede Nach bei Ron, doch offiziell lebte sie noch bei ihren Eltern.

Ron und Hermine wollten so schnell wie möglich zusammen ziehen und auch Ginny wollte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Fuchsbau. Und war absolut keine Hilfe. Ginny und Ron waren die einzigen Kinder die noch bei ihr zuhause wohnte und sie wollte auch das ,das so bleibt.

"Die mieten für eine schöne Wohnung werden immer teuere!" klagte Ron.

Ron hatte eine Ausbildung als Autor angefangen, Hermine machte eine Ausbildung in der Zauberwesensbehörde und Ginny in .

Harry räusperte sich "Das ist jetzt ein sehr kurzfristiges Angebot, ihr könnt es euch auch noch überlegen aber wenn ihr wollt das Haus im Grimmauldplatz steht so gut wie frei. Draco war ab und zu dort, wenn er seine Mutter besucht hat und wir schlafen momentan auch dort aber ich kann auch ins Hotel und Draco kann sicher bei seiner Mutter schlafen. Für die paar Tage."

"Bei Merlin nein danke, das Haus sucht mich immer noch in meinen Albträumen heim!" meinte Ron.

Die anderen lachten.

"Ich hab es vor einem halb Jahr komplett renovieren lassen. Es ist nicht wieder zu erkennen."

"Ich weiß nicht!" sagte Hermine zögernd. "Wir können so ein Angebot nicht annehmen."

"Es steht sowieso frei, wie er wollte. Ihr könntet es auch einfach beziehen bis ihr was tolles gefunden habt, für ein bisschen Privatsphäre."

Er zwinkerte Hermine und Ron an, die beiden rot wurden.

Ron und Hermine sahen immer noch skeptisch aus.

"Schaut es euch morgen einfach mal an. Wie gesagt es steht sonst einfach nur da!"

Ron nickte "Okay, wann?"

"Also ich bin bis 6 im Ministerium , wollt ihr dann zum Abend essen vorbeikommen?" fragte er die beiden.

Er drehte sich zu den andern um

"Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr auch zum Essen kommen!"  
Die anderen sagte alle zu, so blieb Ginny keine Ausrede und willigte auch ein.

-/-/-/-/-/-

 _Am nächsten Tag_

Ron und Hermine warteten in Etage 4 auf Harry. Ron musste noch etwas abholen und so hatten sie Harry angeboten ihn gleich von der Arbeit abzuholen.

Nach 10 Minuten öffnete sich eine Tür und mehrere Männer mit Anzug verließen den Raum . Harry winkte sie rein.

Er trug einen dunkelblauen Anzug, mit einer dunkelblauen Krawatte, einem weißen Hemd darunter, schwarze Lederschuhe und eine silberne Uhr. Seine Haare waren strenger als gestern gegellt und sein Blick war verbissen.

"Entschuldigung das es so lange gedauert hat!" sagte er während er beide zur Begrüßung umarmte.

Er seufzte und fasste sich durch's Haar.

"Gibt's ein Problem?" fragte Ron.

"Nein- Ja- vielleicht. Ich weiß es noch nicht." sagte er während er seine Unterlagen zusammen räumte.

"Es gab in letzter Zeit ein paar Schwierigkeiten zwischen den Ministerien. Ich bin hier um ein's der Probleme zu lösen, doch sie scheinen nicht bereit zu Kooperieren!"

Er seufzte nochmal und zwang sich dann zu einem Lächeln. "Okay genug der Arbeit, wie geht's euch?" fragte er höflich während sie das Büro verließen.

-/-/-/-/-/-

 _Okay hat es euch gefallen?! :D Ich wünsche jedem noch einen schönen Abend!_

 _ **LG! :D**_


	3. Das Essen!

_Okay ohne viel Gerede: Los geht's!_

-/-/-/-/-/-

Als Hermine und Ron in Richtung Kamin gingen, schüttelte Harry grinsend den Kopf.

"Wir machen eine Richtige Muggel Haus Führung, glaubt mir das macht Spaß!„ sagte runzelte die Stirn doch Harry ging bereits los.

"Das Ministerium hat eine Parkgarage?" fragte Ron verblüfft als sie in der Parkgarage ankamen.

Es war eigentlich nur ein kleiner sehniger Raum mit 5 verrosteten alten Karren. Außer ein silberne Porsche der am Rand des Raumes stand.

Harry nickte lachend "Das hab ich bis gestern auch nicht gewusst!"

Harry führte die beiden zu einem silbernen Porsche.

"Ist das deiner?!" fragte Ron fasziniert und strich vorsichtig über das Glas.

"Nein, aber ich hab das gleiche Modell in schwarz." sagte er grinsend während er einstieg.

"Wann hast du den Führerschein gemacht?" fragte Hermine etwas verwirrt.

"Vor einem Jahr ungefähr! In Amerika sind mir schon mehrere Zauberer begegnet die NUR mit Autos fahren!" erklärte er während er den Motor einschaltete. " Ich apparieren meistens eh, aber es macht echt Spaß und es geht auch relativ schnell!"

"Was..was ist ein Führerschein?" fragte Ron verwirrt, was Harry und Hermine zum Lachen brachte.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Sie waren in null kommen nichts beim Grimmauldpaltz

"Wow!" staunte Ron bereits beim Aussteigen.

Das Haus war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Die Wände waren sauber und weiß gestrichen. Die Tür war neu, die Fenster waren neu, das Dach war neu und die Fassade war auch neu. Also war praktisch alles neu.

Es sah bereist von außen modern und gemütlich aus.

"Wir haben den Zauber aufgelöst, Muggel können es jetzt sehen und betreten!" erklärt er während er die Tür, mit einem Schlüssel, öffnete.

Auch drinnen staunten die beiden nicht schlecht. Das Foyer war in weiß gehalten und sah aus wie in einem teuren New Yorker Penthouse mit modernen Bildern, weißen Leder Sesseln und stylischer modernen Lampen. Der Raum war groß und hell.

"Du meine Güte Harry!" staunte Hermine.

Harry lächelte und betrat das nächste Zimmer.

Das Wohnzimmer. Das Wohnzimmer war so groß wie manch eine Wohnung, ein riesiges cremefarbenes Sofa mit den passenden Stühlen, waren vor einem großen Plasma Fernseher gestellt worden. In diesem Raum gab es 2 große Fenster, durch das Licht flutete. Auch dieses Zimmer war schlicht und modern gehalten.

Sie gingen weiter in das Esszimmer. Das Highlight des Esszimmers war ein großer Kamin.

Auch die Küche war mit den neusten Geräten ausgestattet und sah sauber und gepflegt aus. "Guten Abend !" rief Kreacher höflich, den sie in der Küche Zwiebel schneiden vorfanden. Als er die Gäste bemerkte fügte er rasch " , eine Freude sie wieder zu sehen!" hinzu.

"Hallo!" begrüßten ihn die Gäste.

"Mompey,Sooby!" reif Harry.

Mit 3 plops erschienen die zwei Elfen. "Meister Potter!" riefen sie erfreut.

Harry lächelte sie breit an.

"Hallo! Darf ich vorstellen? Das sind Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley!"

"Guten Abend . Guten Abend !" sagte sie im Chor.

Hermine sah Harry wütend an. "Harry! Wie kannst du Hauselfen einstellen?!"

"Wir freiwillig hier!" riefen die Elfen entsetzt. "Mompey und Sooby aus Amerika!" sagte die Hauselfin Mompey.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

"Kreacher,Mompey und Scooby leben auch in Amerika! Ich hab sie mitgenommen! In Amerika werden Hauself sehr anders behandelt, auch wenn sie sich ähnlich benehme!" sagte er und grinste die Elfen an.

Die beiden verschwanden mit zwei plops.

"Ist Draco da?" fragte er den älteren Hauselfen.

"Ich werde ihn holen." sagte er und mit einem Plop verschwand auch er.

Während dessen zeigte Harry den beiden die Speisekammer und den Fitnessraum.

"Hey!" hörten sie plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme.

Sie drehten sich um.

"Hallo!" begrüßten die beiden ihren ehemaligen Erzfeind.

Draco hatte sich äußerlich verändert. Er war größer und sag erwachsener aus. Sein blondes Haar stand wirr von seinem Kopf ab. Er trug einen weißen Pullover und eine schwarze enge Jeans.

Doch das was sich am meisten verändert hatte war sein lächeln. Das schmierige, ekelhafte grinsen war einem freundlichen und verspieltem Lächeln gewichen und seine Augen funkelte amüsiert.

"Wir wollten gerade hoch gehen!" sagte Harry und gemeinsam zeigten sie den beiden den Rest des Hauses.

Es gab drei große Schlafzimmer, 2 große Badezimmer, 2 extra Toiletten, ein Büro und eine Bibliothek.

Alles außer die Bücherei waren sauber, modern und schlicht ein gerichtet.

Das ganze Haus war viel sauber und vor allem heller.

"Wow, es ist krass was du aus dem Haus gemacht hast!"

"Das war nicht ich, ich hab jemanden engagierte der das für mich gemacht hat!" Sagte er lächelnd.

"Wir können das aber nicht annehmen!" Sagte Hermine.

Harry schaute etwas enttäuscht "Quatsch! Nagut wenn ihr nicht wollt."

Ron schaute flehend zu Hermine die ihre Arme verschränkte.

Harry musste grinsen als er das sah "Okay wie wäre es so : Dein Ausbildung dauert wie lange?" fragte er Hermine.

"Noch knapp 2 Monate." sagte sie. Sie machte eine Ausbildung Ministerium in der Abteilung "Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe".Ron machte eine Auroren Ausbildung, die jedoch noch knapp ein Jahr dauern würde.

"Wenn du deine Ausbildung fertig hast, verdienst du mehr Geld! Und dann könnt ihr euch eine eigene Wohnung suchen, bis dahin seit ihr wenigstens meine "Gäste"?" sagte er.

Hermine zögerte noch kurz. "Okay meinetwegen! Aber nur zwei Monaten und wir sind nur deine Gäste! Ihr beiden bleibt schön hier! Deal?"

"Deal!" lachte Harry.

"Danke Harry das ist ein wirklich großzügiges Angebot!" bedankte sich Hermine und umarmte ihren besten Freund.

"Tz keine Rede wert!" stritt er ab. Genau in dem Moment läutete es an der Tür.

"Draco kannst du hin gehen und alle rumführen. Ich muss mich duschen und was anderes anziehen."

"Klar!" antwortete er begeistert und war bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Taylor legte Ginny seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und gab ihr ein Kuss auf die Wange.

"Müssen wir das wirklich machen? Ich hab echt keine Lust drauf!"sagte er. "Ich hätte ein paar Ideen was wir ansonsten machen könnten!" flüsterte er schelmisch.

Ginny hatte auch keine Lust auf den Abend, aber sie hatte keine vernünftige Ausrede gefunden.

Sie schleppte Tylor nicht oft zu Familien treffen, er hasste solche treffen und ging lieber mit seinen Quiddisch Freunden in einer Baar und betrank sich..

Taylor war professioneller Quiddischspieler und Ginny war seit 2 Monaten mit ihm zusammen.

Doch heute hatte sie beschlossen ihn mitzubringen, vor allem um Harry zu zeigen das sie glücklich Vergeben war. Über das glücklich konnte man streiten, aber das musste keiner wissen.

Vor der Tür trafen sie auf Gorge und Angelina, beiden waren nicht weniger erstaunt über die Veränderung des alten Quartieres, als sie selbst. Auch wenn Angelina nie selbst dort gewesen war, so hatte sie Geschichten darüber gehört und das entsprach ihnen eindeutig nicht.

Sie klingelte. Zur ihrer Überraschung öffnete jedoch nicht Harry die Tür, sondern ein freundlicher junger Mann. Bei zweiten erkannte sie überrascht das es Draco war.

Er lächelte die drei an und schüttelte nach der Reihe die Hände.

"Und wer sind Sie?" fragte Draco höflich.

"Taylor McGrinch!" sagte er, überrascht das Draco ihn nicht kannte.

"Ääää..." Draco schaute fragend die andern an.

"Er ist mein Freund!" sagte Ginny.

Draco schaute kurz irritiert bevor er sich wieder faste

"Harry zieht sich gerade um deswegen bin ich jetzt kurz der Gastgeber." sagte er freundlich.

"Kommt rein Ron und Hermine sind auch schon da!"

"Wow!" sagte Gorge als er das Foyer sah.

Draco führte sie einmal schnell rum bevor schon die nächsten an der Tür klingelten.

Ginny begrüßte ihren Bruder und Hermine und gemeinsam setzten Sie sich ins Esszimmer. Harry kam gerade rein. Er trug ein lockeres schwarzes T-Shirt und eine weiße Jeans, sein Haar war noch feucht und eine Strähne hing im ins Gesicht.

Er lächelte charmant und begrüßte Gorge mit eine Umarmung und Angelina mit einem Kuss links und recht.

"Du siehst super aus!" sagte er ihr charmant. Und Angelina kicherte leise.

"Guten Tag" sagte er überrascht als er den Quiddischspieler sah.

"Und sie sind...?" Fragte er verwirrt.

Taylor seufzte genervt "Taylor Mc Grinch... Sucher der Chudley Cannons?" sagt er.

Harry schien immer noch verwirrt "Und was machen sie in meinem Haus?" fragt er immer noch irritiert.

"Er ist mit mir hier, er ist mein Freund. Ich dachte es wäre okay wenn er mit kommt, wenn du willst, können wir auch wieder gehen!" erklärte Ginny. Und hoffte ins Geheim das er sie raus schmeißen würde.

Harrys Miene versteinerte sich zwar aber er sagte jedoch eisig "Nein, nein ist schon gut!"

Ginny musste ein schadenfrohes Grinsen unterdrücken.

Harry reichte dem Mann höflich die Hand bevor er sich umdrehte und die neuen Gäste begrüßte.

Das Essen war lecker und die Stimmung war gut.

Kracher und die anderen Hauselfen hatten eine Menge zu tun.

Draco und Luna verstanden sich toll, nach dem er sich bei ihr ausgiebig dafür entschuldigt hatte

Was sein Vater damals im Malfoy Anwesen getan hatte. Auch bei den andern entschuldigte er sich für seine Gemeinheiten und Hänseleien.

Plötzlich entschuldigte sich Ginny kurz auf die Toilette. Harry folgte ihr kurzer Hand, ohne zu wissen wieso.

-/-/-/-/-/-

 _Okay der Endsatz gefällt mir nicht sooo gut aber ich bin verdammt müde und muss jetzt noch korrigieren. Ich hoffe das ist okay._

 _Könnt ihm mir biiiiite review oder Kommentare schreiben? Biiite? Ich erwähne euch auch wenn ihr ollt im nächsten Kapitel! xD_

 _Okay ist egal, ich wünsche jedem aber auf jedenfalsl noch einen schönen Abend!_

 _ **LG!:D**_


	4. Vermisst

_Joooooo! Vielen dank an Saphira Black auf die mir eine recht nette Review gegeben hat! Ich freue mich wirklich sehr und würde mich auch über vorschlage freuen!_ _ps: Ich veröffentliche die Gesichtet auf auf und hab ich schon mal eine HP FF veröffentlicht! Schaut mal vorbei, ich hab das Gefühl ich schreib da mal weiter! Sie heißt" Harry Potter und der Fluss Styx" ! :D_ _So jetzt geht es aber los...ich hatte letztes Kapitel ja einen kleinen Cliffhanger!:D_ _-/-/-/-/-/-_ _Harry sah wie Ginny hoch hin um auf die Toilette zu gehen und ohne das er darauf Einfluss gehabt hätte folgte er ihr._ -/-/-/-/-/- Ginny seufztet und spritzte sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht Als sie hochschaute erschrak sie kurz. "Was machst du hier?" zischte Ginny wütend. "Das ist mein Haus." sagte Harry der sie ausdruckslos durch den Spiegel ansah. "Harry was willst du HIER im Badezimmer mit MIR?" zischte sie, dieses mal noch wütender. Harry starte sie immer noch durch den Spiegel hinweg an und kam ein Schritt auf sie zu. Langsam lehnte er sich vor und stütze sich mit seinen Armen am Waschbecken ab, so dass Ginny dazwischen gefangen war. Sie warf ihm, immer noch durch den Spiegel, da sie sich nicht bewegen konnte, einen verwirrten Blick. "Was-" fing Ginny an. Harry beugte sich runter und küsste ihren Nacken. Ginny lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. "Hey, lass das! Ich habe ein Freund!" zischte sie und versuchte sich zu befreien. Panisch suchte sie nach einem Ausweg ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich. Kurz verdunkelte sich seine Augen und sein Körper spannte sich an. "Meinst du der, der dir ganze Zeit mit Angelina flirtet?" Fragte er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähne. "Bitte Harry! Lass das!" sagte sie panisch. Er versuchte es noch einmal und küsste sanft, die empfindlichste Stelle an Ginny's Hals. Die Panik verschwand in Ginny's Augen und sie musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. "Harry ich-" "Nur sex!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und bis leicht rein. Ginny legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken . "Nur Sex!" wiederholte er nochmal. Er drehte sie um und hob sie auf das Marmor Waschbecken. Seine Lippen schwebten über ihren. "Nur Sex!" raunte sie bevor sie ihn leidenschaftlich Küsste. Harry erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Kurz unterbrachen sie ihn um Ginny den Pullover vom Kopf zu ziehen. Harry fuhr mit seiner Hand ihren Rücken lang bis nach unten zu ihrem Po. Er küsste sanft ihr Schlüsselbein. Ginny biss Harry leicht ihn die Lippe was auch ihn zum Stöhnen brachte. Ginny griff nach der Schmale des Gürtels, als sie plötzlich ein räuspernd hörten. Ginny löste sich erschrocken von Harry. "Ich...ä..wollte...-" stotterte Hermine. Harry hatte verstrubbeltes Haar und Ginny's Augen waren glasig und ihre Lippen waren geschwollen. Ginny begriff plötzlich was sie getan hatte und starte Harry mit großen Augen an. Harry grinste sie amüsiert an doch auch er war außer Atem. Langsam schloss er seinen Gürtel wieder und richtet sein Haar. Er zwinkerte Ginny grinsend zu bevor er langsam zur Tür schlenderte, doch Hermine stellte sich ihm in den Weg ,die Arme verschränkt. Mit dem Ärmel wischte sie etwas Lippen Stift von seinem Hals bevor sie einen Schritt zur Seite ging. Harry grinste ihr dankbar zu bevor er ohne zurückzuschauen aus dem Badezimmer verschwand. Doch so bald er außer Reichweite war, verschwand das selbstgerechte grinsen und er trat frustriert gegen die Wand. Er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen und ging dann langsam wieder runter zu seinen Gästen -/-/-/-/-/- Ginny starte immer noch fassungslos auf den Boden während sie sich abwesend ihren Pullover wieder anzog. Hermine schloss leise die Tür und sah sie mitleidig an. "Geht's dir gut?" fragte sie Vorsichtig. Ginny nickte abwesend und richtete ihr Haar. Sie Atmete einmal tief ein bevor sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort an Hermine vorbeidrängte. Hermine starte ihr kopfschüttelnd nach. -/-/-/-/-/- _Am übernächsten Tag_ Harry kam gerade von einer Besprechung als er Hermine sah die vor "seinem" Büro stand. Das Büro hatte er für die paar Wochen zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen. Er seufzte und umarmte sie. "Hey wie geht's?" fragte sie. "Es geht! Sie haben den Antrag abgelehnt das bedeute ich muss noch ein paar Wochen bleiben um eine Lösung zu finden. Und dir?" fragte er. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste "Hungrig! Deswegen bin ich gekommen ich wollte fragen ob du Lust hast ein Happen essen zu gehen!" fragte sie. Harry schaute auf seine Uhr und nickte "Ja geht klar, ich muss die Akten aber noch unten vorbeibringen!" sagte er. Hermine nickte und gemeinsam schlenderten sie zu den Aufzügen "Kommt Ron nicht mit?" fragte Harry. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf "Nein er hat bei seinem Auroren Training keine Mittagspause, aber dafür hat er schon um 2 "Feierabend"!" sagte sie. Harry nickte "Verstehe!" -/-/-/-/-/- _Im Restaurant_ "Um was geht es eigentlich in dem "Konflikt"?" fragte Hermine. Harry seufzte "Offiziell darf ich nicht drüber reden aber ich schätze einfach mal das ich dir Vertrauen kann.!" sagte er grinsend. "Wenn in den USA ein Verbrecher gefangen wird dann muss er wieder in das Vereinigte Königreich verschifft werden. Das ist aber gar nicht mal so einfach! Die Distanz zu Flohen ist viel zu weit und gefährlich. Es gibt andere Wege aber die sind auch alle nicht so sicher. Das ist recht aufwendig bei starken Zaubern und es sind vor ein paar Wochen zwei Gefangene entflohen. So und jetzt muss geklärt werden, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Wer die Kosten trägt um die gefangen wieder einzufangen. Und da ich die Abteilung für Internationale magische Zusammenarbeit leitete muss ich mich darum kümmern. Doch um ehrlich zu sein das hätte auf ein Mitarbeiter erledigen können, ich versuche aber das Gesetz aufzuheben oder wenigstens das Gesetzt ein wenig um zu Formen." Hermine nickte verständnisvoll. "Und wie läuft die Ausbildung?" fragte er interessiert. "Gut, eigentlich muss ich nur Gesetze auswendig lernen. Das liegt mir aber sehr gut deswegen..." Harry nickte. "Wir werden sicher mal miteinander zu tun haben!" sagte er. "Weißt du schon in welche spezifische Abteilung du willst?" fragte er obwohl er das bereits wusste. "Ich möchte in der Zauberwesensbehörde anfangen. Mich dann hocharbeiten und dann für die Rechte Magischer Geschöpfe einsetzen!" Harry nickte verstehend "In den USA haben wir ein eigenes Ministerium das sich mit den Rechten der magischen Geschöpfe äußernder setzt! Magische Geschöpfe werden in den USA sowieso ganz anders behandelt! Zum Beispiel Hauselfen! Du kannst dir das ein bisschen so wie eine Haushaltshilfe in der Muggelwelt vorstellen. Hauselfen können auch Besitzer Wechseln, wenn sie das wollen. Das Ding ist nur, das sie sich Genauso benehmen wie in England. Die unterwerfen sich hingebungsvoll und würden nie ihren Meister verlassen. Nur ganz wenige wechseln in ihrem Leben Meister. In manchen Staaten hat es sich sogar durch gesetzt das die Elfen bezahlt werden." erzählt er. Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile über die Arbeit als Harry fragte ." Wann wollt ihr eigentlich einziehen?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern "Wann ist es dir recht?" "Wie wäre es mit morgen?" fragt er. "Ja in Ordnung dann werden wir morgen früh unsere Sachen hinbringen." Harry nickte zufrieden. "Aber Harry, wir beziehen nur das Gästezimmer!" sagte sie mit einem scharfen Blick. Harry hob abwehrend die Hände und murmelte amüsiert "Ja, ja ist in Ordnung nur Gäste!" -/-/-/-/-/- _Wieder im Ministerium angekommen._ "Sehe ich dich heute Abend zum Abend essen bei den Weasley's?" fragte sie. Harry schüttelte den Kopf! "Nein ich muss arbeiten!" "Harry..?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Harry seufzte, er hatte drauf gewartet das es kommt. "Wegen gestern -" "Hermine vergiss es einfach bitte! Tu so als hättest du nicht's gesehen!" Hermine runzelte die Stirn "Ich wollte nur sagen-" "Hermine!" "Tz lass mich ausreden! Danach tu ich so als hätte ich es vergessen! Wenn Ginny das erfahren würde dann würde sie mich jetzt wahrscheinlich umbringen. Aber Ginny hat erst wieder angefangen zu Daten als deine ganzen one night stands die Zeitung besiedelt hatten. Sie war so unglaublich verletzt das du ihr keine Briefe geschrieben hast, trotzdem hat sie gewartet bis sie gemerkt hat das du sie vergessen hast! Das hat ihr das Herz gebrochen! Und ich denke das ihr echt zusammen gehört aber wenn du nicht vor hast das in Ordnung zu bringen dann lass sie in Ruhe! Mach sie nicht zu einer deiner one-night-stand!" sagte sie. "Ich würde Ginny niemals benutzen!" knurrte er genervt. Hermine seufzte. "Entweder du bringst das in Ordnung oder du lässt sie in Ruhe!" sagte sie. Sie verabschiedete sich und sie gab ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange und drehet sich um. "Und wie sollte ich DAS in Ordnung bringen?" Rief er ihr hinterher. Hermine drehte sich noch mal um und grinste ihn schulterzuckend an bevor sie in den Aufzug stieg. Harry seufzte. -/-/-/-/-/- _Nächster Tag._ Als Harry nach Hause ankamen, standen ein paar Kartons im Foyer. Er ging hoch und klopfte am Gäste Zimmer. "Hallo?" doch keine reagierte. Er klopfte an Dracos Tür. "Herein!" kam es von drinnen. "Waren Ron und Hermine schon hier?" fragte er. "Ja! Ich hab Ihnen den Ersatz Schlüssel gegeben! Ich hoffe das ist okay!" sagte er. "Klar!" sagte er. "Hey meine Mutter hat dich zum Essen eingeladen! Kommst du mit?" fragte er. "Natürlich! Ich ziehe mir noch schnell was anderes an!" -/-/-/-/-/- Harry und Draco kamen vom essen mit Narzisse nach Hause. Und als sie ins Wohnzimmer gegen erschraken beide. "Wow Syr!" sagte Harry und hielt sich die Augen zu. Hermine lag halb nackt auf Ron und sie hatten, bevor Harry hereingekommen war, innig geknutscht. Hermine sprang entsetzt auf "Es tut mir furchtbar leid!" sagte sie mit hoch rotem Gesicht als sie sich den Pullover wieder anzog. "Ich wusste nicht...ich dachte..es tut mir unglaublich leid! Und das am ersten Tag!" Die beiden Männer starten die beiden an bis Harry leise an fing zu lachen. "Kein Problem, schon in Ordnung. Draco hat schon so oft seine one night stand mit nach Hause gebracht!" sagte Harry während er sich Lach tränen aus den Augen wischte. Draco wurde rosa beim Gedanken an diese Erinnerungen. "Ich gehe mach mal bisschen Sport machen!" murmelte Draco amüsiert und verließ den Raum. Den beiden war das jedoch immer noch sichtlich unangenehm und beiden, vor allem Ron, waren Purpur rot angelaufen. "Wo wart ihr?" fragte Hermine schnell um vom Thema abzulenken. Harry setzte sich auf einen der Sessel "Wir waren bei Dracos Mum essen!" Ron starte ihn entsetzt an "Bei Narcissa? Narcissa Malfoy?!" "Ääää ja? Hat Draco etwas noch eine Mutter?" fragte Harry sarkastisch. "Sie hat aber ihren Mädchen Namen wieder angelegt! Sie ist jetzt wieder eine Black!" erklärte er. Ron war erstaunt. "Sie hat sich von Malfoy getrennt?" "Natürlich hat sie das!" sagte Harry. Lucyius Malfoy saß lebenslänglich in Askaban und seine Familie hatte sich von ihm abgewandt. Hermine nickte interessiert "Und ihr wart bei ihr essen?" Harry nickte "Sie kocht echt gut! Sie hat uns oft in Kalifornien besucht!" sagte er. "Hast du noch irgendwelchen Kontakt zu Todessern von denen wir wissend sollten?" sagte er mit einem scharfen unter Ton. Harry starte ihn mit scharfen Blick an und ging einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu "Draco und Narcissa sind KEINE Todesser und waren es auch nie!" zischte er scharf. Er drehte sich um "Ich muss früh raus! Gute Nacht!" und eher jemand was erwidern konnte war er bereits verschwunden. -/-/-/-/-/- _Am nächsten Tag_ "Hey, es tut mir leid wegen gestern! Ich war nur überrascht!" entschuldigte sich Ron. "Ist okay!" sagte Harry. "Es ist nur so die beiden gehören irgendwie für mich zur Familie, genau wie ihr. Und du weißt das ich da sehr empfindlich bin!" sagte er grinsend. Ron war erstaunt darüber das er die Malfoy als Familie betrachte doch nickte dann. -/-/-/-/-/- _Okay kurz knackig? Morgen um dieselbe Zeit? Am selben Ort? xD_ _Vergesst nicht auch die andern Geschichte auf und "Harry Potter und der Fluss Styx" zu lesen._ _Okay ich wünsche also jedem noch einen schönen Abend!_ _**LG!:D**_


	5. Fleures Geburtstag

_Heyyyy! Erstmal vielen dank an Saphir Black (wieder) und an Greatypotter! (auch wenn du die Geschichte nicht ganz so gründlich gelesen zu haben scheinst! xD) schreibt mir gern mehr, ich lese NATÜRLICH alle Reviews und schrieb NATÜRLICH auch jeder Review zurück! Ich freue mich auch über Kritik, falls ihr etwas nicht so gut findet, wenn ihr mir sagt wie ich es besser machen kann. Wünscht ihr euch irgendwelche Pairings? Draco zum Beispiel? ACHTUNG Draco ist schwul wer das noch nicht verstanden hat (Greatypotter) Hahah!_

 _Wie dem auch sei, ich freue mich unglaublich das die Geschichte so gut bei euch an kommt das Motiviert mich sehr!_

 _Als würde sagen es geht los! Viel Spaß!_

-/-/-/-/-/-

 _ **Am Freitagabend.**_

"Kommst du?" rief Harry nach oben.

Heute war Fleur's Geburtstag und die ganze Truppe würde sich in einem Muggel Club treffen.

Draco kam die Treppe runter. Er trug ein weißes Hemd und darüber einen blauen Pullover. Dazu eine Kaki Hose und braune Schuhe.

Er zwinkerte Harry zu "Mein Aufreißer Outfit!" sagte er lachend.

Harry trug ein weißes lockeres t-Shirt und darüber eine schwarze Jeans Jacke. Eine schwarze Anzugchose mit einem schwarzen Ledergürtel mit silberner Schnalle. Dazu eine Silber Uhr, eine silberne Sonnenbrille , obwohl es bereits dunkel war, und schwarze Lederschuhe.

Gemeinsam fuhren sie mit dem Porsche vor den Club .Die anderen waren bereits da (Gorge,Angelina,Hermine,Ron,Fleur Bill, Neville, Luna,Ginny und Taylor. Percy trank kein Alkohol und somit hatte er sich entschuldigt und Charlie war wieder bei seinen geliebten Drachen)

Harry und Draco schenkte Fleur zwei Flaschen teuerem Wein.

"Ist dir aufgefallen alle sind vergeben!" flüsterte ihm Draco amüsiert zu.

"Außer wir beide!" fügte er mit einer erotischen Stimme hinzu. Kurz starten die beiden sich an bevor sie einen Lachanfall bekamen, der die ganze Aufmerksamkeit des Tisches auf sich zog.

Draco und er machte oft Witze drüber, weil alle dachten sie würden zusammen sein . Doch die beiden könnten sich nicht im Traum vorstellen miteinander etwas anzufangen und das lag nicht nur daran das Harry heterosexuell war. Die beiden fanden die Vorstellung absolut abstoßend, als würde man sich vorstellen seinen Bruder oder seinen Cousin zu küssen.

Harry fiel auf das Ginny, sich demonstrativ auf Taylor's Schoß gesetzt hatte und immer wen Harry's Blick zu Ginny schweifte einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gab.

Harry's Hände ballte sich unter dem Tisch zur einer Faust und er zwang sich ein Gespräch mit Luna und Neville anzufangen.

Erstaunlich leicht ließ er sich auf das Gespräch mit seinen Freunden ein und erfuhr alles über die frische Beziehung der beiden.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Es war erst elf und Harry hatte bereits 6 Gläser Whiskey und eine Flasche Wein getrunken und hatte auch noch nicht vor aufzuhören. Harry vertrug viel trotzdem war er schon angetrunken. Doch heute wollte er sich total besaufen.

Er saß an der Bar und wartete auf sein nächsten Whiskey, als sich plötzlich jemand neben ihn setzte.

Er zwang sich zu einem gezwungenem Lächeln und nickte Taylor zu.

Doch er starte ihn nur finster an "Hör mir mal zu ja! Mir ist es egal ob du irgendwann mal den Dunkeln Lord besiegt hast oder was für eine Kack du leitest, aber du lässt die Finger von ihr! Ja?" knurrte er und versuchte möglichst bedrohlich zu wirken. "Ich hab deine anschmachteten Blicke gesehen ich bin nicht blind! Aber ich sag dir eins Ginny will nichts von dir! Niemand will was von dir, alle wünschen sich nur das du wieder nach Amerika verschwindest!"

Harry konnte den Alkohol in seinem Atem reichen

Er stand auf doch drehte sich noch mal um "Und diese Schwuchtel nimmst du auch wieder mit, wir wollen solche Leute nicht in England und noch dazu ein Todesser! Widerlich, ich weiß nicht was schlimmer ist!" zischte er bevor in die Menge verschwand.

Harry starte ihm mit offenen Mund nach, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sein betrunkenes Gehirn verarbeitete gerade erst was passiert war. Seine Körper verkrampfte sich und er versuchte sich zu beruhigen .

"Dieser Hurensohn!" er musste an die Frische Luft er trank sein Whisky auf ex und machte sich dann auf nach draußen.

Er zündete sich eine Zigarette und zog fest an ihr. Die Frische Luft ernüchterte ihn ein bisschen und die Zigarette beruhigte ihn.

Plötzlich höhere er ein Räuspern hinter sich. Er musste sich nichts umdrehen. Den Duft würde er überall erkennen.

"Können wir bitte reden?" fragte sie. Er starte weiter in die Nacht.

Ginny seufzte "Das letzten...das war ein Fehler!"

"Es ist nichts passiert!" sagte er trocken.

"Und darüber bin ich auch froh!" sagte Ginny mit scharfem Unterton. "Du hast mich überrumpelt und ich hätte etwas getan was ich nicht wollte!"

Harry drehte sich langsam um, in seinen Augen flackerte Wut. Er beugte sich Blitz schnell runter und fast brutal küsste er sie. Erst bewegte Ginny sich nicht doch dann erweiterte sie den Kuss. Sie krallte sich in seinen Rücken als er sich mit grimmiger Miene von ihr löste.

"Hm ich hab dich praktisch gezwungen." sagte er trocken und drehte sich wieder um.

Ginny atmete heftig."Du mieses Arschloch!" zischte sie wütend.

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und zog an seiner Zigarette.

Sie packte ihn an der Schulter und drehte ihm um. Mit einem lauten Klatsch landete ihre Hand auf seiner Wange, bevor sie ihn zu sich zog und wütend küsste.

Mit einem arroganten Grinsen erwiderte er den Kuss und zog sie im eine Zigarette warf er achtlos auf den Boden. Sie presste ihn an die Wand und biss ihm leicht in die Lippe, was ihn zum Stöhnen brachte. Sanft strich Ginny, während dessen über seine harte Brust, runter zu seinem Six Pack und noch weiter. Harry knurrte leise als Ginny's Finger spitzen über die Erhebung in seiner Hose strich. Sie umkreiste die Beule während Harry an ihrem Ohr knabberte.

Ginny atmete einmal tief ein bevor sie sich zwang, sich von ihm zu lösen.

Arrogant lächelte sie ihn nun an und drehte sich um und hohen Schuhe hallten in der stillen Seiten Gasse wieder als sie zurück zum Club ging.

Harry starte ihr fassungslos nach. Er fasste sich gestresst durch's Haar und atmete einmal tief ein und aus bevor er ebenfalls wieder in den Club ging.

Im Club schaute er sich um und suchte sich die erst beste Frau und mit ein paar billigen Anmachsprüchen verschwanden die beiden auf der Toilette.

Ginny war stolz auf sich, doch als sie sah wie Harry mit einer hübschen Blondine auf der Toilette verschwand, verschwand ihr selbstsicheres Lächeln und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause

-/-/-/-/-/-

 _Uuuuund wie fandet ihr es? Gut? :)_

 _Okay ich wünsch euch allen noch einen schönen Abend!_

 _ **Lg!:D**_


	6. Ein paar Cocktails zu viel?

_Joooooo! Vielen dank an Saphira Black auf die mir eine recht nette Review gegeben hat! Ich freue mich wirklich sehr und würde mich auch über vorschlage freuen!_ _ps: Ich veröffentliche die Gesichtet auf auf und hab ich schon mal eine HP FF veröffentlicht! Schaut mal vorbei, ich hab das Gefühl ich schreib da mal weiter! Sie heißt" Harry Potter und der Fluss Styx" ! :D_ _So jetzt geht es aber los...ich hatte letztes Kapitel ja einen kleinen Cliffhanger!:D_ _-/-/-/-/-/-_ _Harry sah wie Ginny hoch hin um auf die Toilette zu gehen und ohne das er darauf Einfluss gehabt hätte folgte er ihr._ -/-/-/-/-/- Ginny seufztet und spritzte sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht Als sie hochschaute erschrak sie kurz. "Was machst du hier?" zischte Ginny wütend. "Das ist mein Haus." sagte Harry der sie ausdruckslos durch den Spiegel ansah. "Harry was willst du HIER im Badezimmer mit MIR?" zischte sie, dieses mal noch wütender. Harry starte sie immer noch durch den Spiegel hinweg an und kam ein Schritt auf sie zu. Langsam lehnte er sich vor und stütze sich mit seinen Armen am Waschbecken ab, so dass Ginny dazwischen gefangen war. Sie warf ihm, immer noch durch den Spiegel, da sie sich nicht bewegen konnte, einen verwirrten Blick. "Was-" fing Ginny an. Harry beugte sich runter und küsste ihren Nacken. Ginny lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. "Hey, lass das! Ich habe ein Freund!" zischte sie und versuchte sich zu befreien. Panisch suchte sie nach einem Ausweg ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich. Kurz verdunkelte sich seine Augen und sein Körper spannte sich an. "Meinst du der, der dir ganze Zeit mit Angelina flirtet?" Fragte er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähne. "Bitte Harry! Lass das!" sagte sie panisch. Er versuchte es noch einmal und küsste sanft, die empfindlichste Stelle an Ginny's Hals. Die Panik verschwand in Ginny's Augen und sie musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. "Harry ich-" "Nur sex!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und bis leicht rein. Ginny legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken . "Nur Sex!" wiederholte er nochmal. Er drehte sie um und hob sie auf das Marmor Waschbecken. Seine Lippen schwebten über ihren. "Nur Sex!" raunte sie bevor sie ihn leidenschaftlich Küsste. Harry erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Kurz unterbrachen sie ihn um Ginny den Pullover vom Kopf zu ziehen. Harry fuhr mit seiner Hand ihren Rücken lang bis nach unten zu ihrem Po. Er küsste sanft ihr Schlüsselbein. Ginny biss Harry leicht ihn die Lippe was auch ihn zum Stöhnen brachte. Ginny griff nach der Schmale des Gürtels, als sie plötzlich ein räuspernd hörten. Ginny löste sich erschrocken von Harry. "Ich...ä..wollte...-" stotterte Hermine. Harry hatte verstrubbeltes Haar und Ginny's Augen waren glasig und ihre Lippen waren geschwollen. Ginny begriff plötzlich was sie getan hatte und starte Harry mit großen Augen an. Harry grinste sie amüsiert an doch auch er war außer Atem. Langsam schloss er seinen Gürtel wieder und richtet sein Haar. Er zwinkerte Ginny grinsend zu bevor er langsam zur Tür schlenderte, doch Hermine stellte sich ihm in den Weg ,die Arme verschränkt. Mit dem Ärmel wischte sie etwas Lippen Stift von seinem Hals bevor sie einen Schritt zur Seite ging. Harry grinste ihr dankbar zu bevor er ohne zurückzuschauen aus dem Badezimmer verschwand. Doch so bald er außer Reichweite war, verschwand das selbstgerechte grinsen und er trat frustriert gegen die Wand. Er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen und ging dann langsam wieder runter zu seinen Gästen -/-/-/-/-/- Ginny starte immer noch fassungslos auf den Boden während sie sich abwesend ihren Pullover wieder anzog. Hermine schloss leise die Tür und sah sie mitleidig an. "Geht's dir gut?" fragte sie Vorsichtig. Ginny nickte abwesend und richtete ihr Haar. Sie Atmete einmal tief ein bevor sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort an Hermine vorbeidrängte. Hermine starte ihr kopfschüttelnd nach. -/-/-/-/-/- _Am übernächsten Tag_ Harry kam gerade von einer Besprechung als er Hermine sah die vor "seinem" Büro stand. Das Büro hatte er für die paar Wochen zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen. Er seufzte und umarmte sie. "Hey wie geht's?" fragte sie. "Es geht! Sie haben den Antrag abgelehnt das bedeute ich muss noch ein paar Wochen bleiben um eine Lösung zu finden. Und dir?" fragte er. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste "Hungrig! Deswegen bin ich gekommen ich wollte fragen ob du Lust hast ein Happen essen zu gehen!" fragte sie. Harry schaute auf seine Uhr und nickte "Ja geht klar, ich muss die Akten aber noch unten vorbeibringen!" sagte er. Hermine nickte und gemeinsam schlenderten sie zu den Aufzügen "Kommt Ron nicht mit?" fragte Harry. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf "Nein er hat bei seinem Auroren Training keine Mittagspause, aber dafür hat er schon um 2 "Feierabend"!" sagte sie. Harry nickte "Verstehe!" -/-/-/-/-/- _Im Restaurant_ "Um was geht es eigentlich in dem "Konflikt"?" fragte Hermine. Harry seufzte "Offiziell darf ich nicht drüber reden aber ich schätze einfach mal das ich dir Vertrauen kann.!" sagte er grinsend. "Wenn in den USA ein Verbrecher gefangen wird dann muss er wieder in das Vereinigte Königreich verschifft werden. Das ist aber gar nicht mal so einfach! Die Distanz zu Flohen ist viel zu weit und gefährlich. Es gibt andere Wege aber die sind auch alle nicht so sicher. Das ist recht aufwendig bei starken Zaubern und es sind vor ein paar Wochen zwei Gefangene entflohen. So und jetzt muss geklärt werden, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Wer die Kosten trägt um die gefangen wieder einzufangen. Und da ich die Abteilung für Internationale magische Zusammenarbeit leitete muss ich mich darum kümmern. Doch um ehrlich zu sein das hätte auf ein Mitarbeiter erledigen können, ich versuche aber das Gesetz aufzuheben oder wenigstens das Gesetzt ein wenig um zu Formen." Hermine nickte verständnisvoll. "Und wie läuft die Ausbildung?" fragte er interessiert. "Gut, eigentlich muss ich nur Gesetze auswendig lernen. Das liegt mir aber sehr gut deswegen..." Harry nickte. "Wir werden sicher mal miteinander zu tun haben!" sagte er. "Weißt du schon in welche spezifische Abteilung du willst?" fragte er obwohl er das bereits wusste. "Ich möchte in der Zauberwesensbehörde anfangen. Mich dann hocharbeiten und dann für die Rechte Magischer Geschöpfe einsetzen!" Harry nickte verstehend "In den USA haben wir ein eigenes Ministerium das sich mit den Rechten der magischen Geschöpfe äußernder setzt! Magische Geschöpfe werden in den USA sowieso ganz anders behandelt! Zum Beispiel Hauselfen! Du kannst dir das ein bisschen so wie eine Haushaltshilfe in der Muggelwelt vorstellen. Hauselfen können auch Besitzer Wechseln, wenn sie das wollen. Das Ding ist nur, das sie sich Genauso benehmen wie in England. Die unterwerfen sich hingebungsvoll und würden nie ihren Meister verlassen. Nur ganz wenige wechseln in ihrem Leben Meister. In manchen Staaten hat es sich sogar durch gesetzt das die Elfen bezahlt werden." erzählt er. Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile über die Arbeit als Harry fragte ." Wann wollt ihr eigentlich einziehen?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern "Wann ist es dir recht?" "Wie wäre es mit morgen?" fragt er. "Ja in Ordnung dann werden wir morgen früh unsere Sachen hinbringen." Harry nickte zufrieden. "Aber Harry, wir beziehen nur das Gästezimmer!" sagte sie mit einem scharfen Blick. Harry hob abwehrend die Hände und murmelte amüsiert "Ja, ja ist in Ordnung nur Gäste!" -/-/-/-/-/- _Wieder im Ministerium angekommen._ "Sehe ich dich heute Abend zum Abend essen bei den Weasley's?" fragte sie. Harry schüttelte den Kopf! "Nein ich muss arbeiten!" "Harry..?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Harry seufzte, er hatte drauf gewartet das es kommt. "Wegen gestern -" "Hermine vergiss es einfach bitte! Tu so als hättest du nicht's gesehen!" Hermine runzelte die Stirn "Ich wollte nur sagen-" "Hermine!" "Tz lass mich ausreden! Danach tu ich so als hätte ich es vergessen! Wenn Ginny das erfahren würde dann würde sie mich jetzt wahrscheinlich umbringen. Aber Ginny hat erst wieder angefangen zu Daten als deine ganzen one night stands die Zeitung besiedelt hatten. Sie war so unglaublich verletzt das du ihr keine Briefe geschrieben hast, trotzdem hat sie gewartet bis sie gemerkt hat das du sie vergessen hast! Das hat ihr das Herz gebrochen! Und ich denke das ihr echt zusammen gehört aber wenn du nicht vor hast das in Ordnung zu bringen dann lass sie in Ruhe! Mach sie nicht zu einer deiner one-night-stand!" sagte sie. "Ich würde Ginny niemals benutzen!" knurrte er genervt. Hermine seufzte. "Entweder du bringst das in Ordnung oder du lässt sie in Ruhe!" sagte sie. Sie verabschiedete sich und sie gab ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange und drehet sich um. "Und wie sollte ich DAS in Ordnung bringen?" Rief er ihr hinterher. Hermine drehte sich noch mal um und grinste ihn schulterzuckend an bevor sie in den Aufzug stieg. Harry seufzte. -/-/-/-/-/- _Nächster Tag._ Als Harry nach Hause ankamen, standen ein paar Kartons im Foyer. Er ging hoch und klopfte am Gäste Zimmer. "Hallo?" doch keine reagierte. Er klopfte an Dracos Tür. "Herein!" kam es von drinnen. "Waren Ron und Hermine schon hier?" fragte er. "Ja! Ich hab Ihnen den Ersatz Schlüssel gegeben! Ich hoffe das ist okay!" sagte er. "Klar!" sagte er. "Hey meine Mutter hat dich zum Essen eingeladen! Kommst du mit?" fragte er. "Natürlich! Ich ziehe mir noch schnell was anderes an!" -/-/-/-/-/- Harry und Draco kamen vom essen mit Narzisse nach Hause. Und als sie ins Wohnzimmer gegen erschraken beide. "Wow Syr!" sagte Harry und hielt sich die Augen zu. Hermine lag halb nackt auf Ron und sie hatten, bevor Harry hereingekommen war, innig geknutscht. Hermine sprang entsetzt auf "Es tut mir furchtbar leid!" sagte sie mit hoch rotem Gesicht als sie sich den Pullover wieder anzog. "Ich wusste nicht...ich dachte..es tut mir unglaublich leid! Und das am ersten Tag!" Die beiden Männer starten die beiden an bis Harry leise an fing zu lachen. "Kein Problem, schon in Ordnung. Draco hat schon so oft seine one night stand mit nach Hause gebracht!" sagte Harry während er sich Lach tränen aus den Augen wischte. Draco wurde rosa beim Gedanken an diese Erinnerungen. "Ich gehe mach mal bisschen Sport machen!" murmelte Draco amüsiert und verließ den Raum. Den beiden war das jedoch immer noch sichtlich unangenehm und beiden, vor allem Ron, waren Purpur rot angelaufen. "Wo wart ihr?" fragte Hermine schnell um vom Thema abzulenken. Harry setzte sich auf einen der Sessel "Wir waren bei Dracos Mum essen!" Ron starte ihn entsetzt an "Bei Narcissa? Narcissa Malfoy?!" "Ääää ja? Hat Draco etwas noch eine Mutter?" fragte Harry sarkastisch. "Sie hat aber ihren Mädchen Namen wieder angelegt! Sie ist jetzt wieder eine Black!" erklärte er. Ron war erstaunt. "Sie hat sich von Malfoy getrennt?" "Natürlich hat sie das!" sagte Harry. Lucyius Malfoy saß lebenslänglich in Askaban und seine Familie hatte sich von ihm abgewandt. Hermine nickte interessiert "Und ihr wart bei ihr essen?" Harry nickte "Sie kocht echt gut! Sie hat uns oft in Kalifornien besucht!" sagte er. "Hast du noch irgendwelchen Kontakt zu Todessern von denen wir wissend sollten?" sagte er mit einem scharfen unter Ton. Harry starte ihn mit scharfen Blick an und ging einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu "Draco und Narcissa sind KEINE Todesser und waren es auch nie!" zischte er scharf. Er drehte sich um "Ich muss früh raus! Gute Nacht!" und eher jemand was erwidern konnte war er bereits verschwunden. -/-/-/-/-/- _Am nächsten Tag_ "Hey, es tut mir leid wegen gestern! Ich war nur überrascht!" entschuldigte sich Ron. "Ist okay!" sagte Harry. "Es ist nur so die beiden gehören irgendwie für mich zur Familie, genau wie ihr. Und du weißt das ich da sehr empfindlich bin!" sagte er grinsend. Ron war erstaunt darüber das er die Malfoy als Familie betrachte doch nickte dann. -/-/-/-/-/- _Okay kurz knackig? Morgen um dieselbe Zeit? Am selben Ort? xD_ _Vergesst nicht auch die andern Geschichte auf und "Harry Potter und der Fluss Styx" zu lesen._ _Okay ich wünsche also jedem noch einen schönen Abend!_ _**LG!:D**_


	7. Wir müssen reden!

_Heyy! Ich hoffe es geht euch gut und das ihr Halloween schön verbracht habt! Es gibt mal wieder ein kleines Kapitel!_

 _Leider hab gestern keine Review mehr bekommen! Leute schreibt mir euren Wünschen und Ideen!_

 _Ach ja den Wunsch von Greatypotter kann ich doch erst in einer den nächsten Kapiteln umsetzten!:D_

 _Okay los gehts!_

-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry war gerade in seinem obligatorischen Büro und füllte ein paar Formulare aus, als die Tür stürmisch auf gerissen.

"Wo her -?"

"Wir reden jetzt!" sagte die rothaarige Schönheit und schloss die Tür mit einem lauten Knall.

"Ich muss-"

"Nein musst du JETZT nicht!" sagte sie und setzte einen der Stühle.

Jetzt herrschte erstmal peinliche Stille.

"Es tut mir furchtbar leid wegen vorgestern!" fing Ginny an.

"Kein Problem!" murmelte Harry.

"Harry...was ist das zwischen uns?"

Harry sah sie Still an und räusperte sich, doch sagte nichts.

"Harry!" schimpfte Ginny.

Harry stand langsam auf und ging ein Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie wich zurück.

"Nein, wir reden jetzt!" sagte sie sauer. "Du wirst mich nicht berühren und schon gar nicht küssen verstanden?" sagte sie sauer.

Harry setzte sich seufzten wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

"Ginny, was willst du von mir hören?"

"Fang wir doch mal damit an, wieso du vorgestern nicht mit mir geschlafen hast und gestern wieder mit irgendeinem Miststück ins Bett hüpfst!" fauchte sie.

"Es war nicht richtig!" sagte er.

"Und mit diesem beschissenen Huren schon?!" schrie sie.

"Muffiato..." murmelte er schnell.

"Nein!" sagte er, nun auch lauter.

"Was?"

Harry sah sie ungläubig an "Weil es ein One Night Stands war? Die sind nie richtig!" sagte er nun wieder etwas gelassener.

"Und ich war nicht gut genug für ein One Night stand?" fauchte sie, doch man merkte das sie gekränkt war.

Harry schüttelte wütend den Kopf "Hör auf mit dem Blödsinn du weißt ganz genau das du für mich ZU gut für eine One-Night-Stand bist!"

Es herrschte bedrückte Stille. "Und wieso bist du dann wieder mit irgendeiner Schl- ...Frau ausgegangen?!" fragte sie wütend.

"Du hast mich den ganzen Abend lang ignoriert!" sagte er und versuchte nicht wütend zu klingen.

"So besonders kann ich ja nichts ein wenn du nicht einen Tag auf mich warten kann!" fauchte sie und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme.

Harry schweig und schaute sie betreten an. "Ich wusste nicht..." sagte er doch brach ab. "Ginny, es würde sowieso nicht funktionieren!" sagte er. "Ich lebe fast auf der anderen Seite des Planeten! Außerdem wir...wir kennen uns kaum! Wir waren für ein Jahr lang zusammen und da warst du noch in der 5 Klasse!" Ginny zuckte zurück.

"GInny!" sagte er sanft er die Tränen sah. "Ich meinte nur...man entwickelt sich auch weiter und verändert sich!"

Ginny nickte, beträten mit dem Kopf.

"Ginny! Du bist einer der wunderbarsten Menschen die ich kenne und ich weiß das sich daran nichts geändert hat! Aber es steht so viel zwischen uns! Wir haben noch nie über den Krieg gesprochen oder über..Fred!" sagte er.

Ginny zuckte bei seinem Namen zurück.

"Siehst du! Ich weiß nichts drüber was damals in Hogwarts passiert ist außer die kleinen Stücke die Ron und Hermine mir erzählt haben!"

"DAS IST NICHT MEINE SCHULD!" schrie sie.

"Das weiß ich, es ist ganz und gar meine Schuld! Ich bin gegangen! Ich bin Schuld! Aber ich bereue es nicht gegangen zu sein!" sagte er.

Ginny starte ihn fassungslos an. "Gut, wenn das so ist, ist ja alles geklärt! Auf wiedersehen!" und mit den Worten drehte sie sich um.

Doch bevor sie die Tür erreichen konnte spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. "Lass mich los!" zischte sie.

"Setzte dich!" sagte er.

"Nei-"

"Setzen!" sagte er und ging wieder zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch.

"Nein! Sag was du sagen willst und dann gehe ich!" fauchte sie.

"Ginny weißt du wieso ich gegangen bin?"

"Ich schätze weil du die Aufmerksam-"

"Nein!" unterbrach er sie "Ich bin gegangen weil ich es nicht ertragen konnte! Ich bin zusammen gebrochen!" sagte er uns schaute ihr tief in die Augen. "Ich hätte dich/euch mitgerissen! Ich hatte krasse Depressionen und haben meinen Kummer die erste Zeit in Amerika weg gesoffen Ich hab mich dann zusammen gerissen und bin eine Klinik gekommen! Dort bin ich auf Draco gestoßen. Erzähl ihm nicht das ich das gesagt hab. Es gibt 3 Kliniken für Zaubere auf der ganzen Welt, eine davon in Kalifornien. Naja gemeinsam haben wir uns dann aus der Scheiße gerieten und ich hab mein Leben wieder aufgebaut!" erzählte er. "Keine Angst ich bin wieder halbwegs gesund!" sagte er als er ihren entsetzten Blick sah.

Sie räusperte sich "Das wusste ich nicht." sagte sie leise.

Harry lächelte ihr traurig zu und plötzlich fand er sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder.

"Es tut mir leid!" flüsterte sie. Er erwiderte die Umarmung.

Lange bewegte sich keiner von ihn. Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung trafen sich ihre Lippen und verschmolzen ineinander. Nach kurzer Zeit löste sich Ginny schwer atmig doch löste die Umarmung nicht.

"Wir könnte es ja doch vielleicht versuchen..." murmelte Harry außer Atem und Ginny viel ihm um den Hals. Ihre Lippen finde ich wieder doch nach kurzer Zeit löste sich Ginny von ihm.

"Wenn..wenn wir das richtig machen wollten, sollten wir jetzt reden! Oder wir könnten jetzt mit Einader schlafen und wir sehen uns nie wieder" sagte sie.

"Ja, ja! Wir könne reden!" sagte er grinsend uns setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl.

"Erzähl!" sagte sie.

Harry schaute se fragend an "Was soll ich den erzählen?"

"Erzähl über die Horkruckse jagt, was damals im Wald passiert ist und über die Zeit in Amerika!" sagte sie. "Hermine und Ron, haben Imme nur kleine Teile der Geschichte erzählt! Sie meinten es wäre nicht richtig ohne dicht an ihrer Seite etwas zu erzählen."

Harry wurde warm ums Herz und nickte.

Er fing an über die reise zur erzählen, wie sie damals die Horkruckse gesucht haben bis hin zum Geschehnis im Wald und wie Narzisse im das leben rettete. Er erzählt was ihn dazu geritten hatte nach Amerika zu gehen und über die Depression, die Stimmen in seinem Kopf.

Ginny höhere gut zu und an manchen Stellen trat Tränen in den Augen.

Nachdem er fertig erzählt hatte lächelt er sie traurig an und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. In dem Moment war er kein eiskalte gefühllose Businessmen sondern sanft und liebevoll.

Als Ginny erzählt was damals in Hogwarts passiert war ließ bestimmte Stellen bewusst aus, sie war ich nicht bereits! Noch nicht.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Harry, sprang auf richtete seine Sachen glatt und öffnete die Tür.

"Guten Tag, ! Ich sollte sie zu dem Meeting bringen!" sagte eine junge Frau höflich.

"Ach ja!" Harry schaute kurz hin und her. "Ich komm gleich geben Sie mir 2 Minuten!" sagte er und die junge Frau blickte Ginny kurz skeptisch an bevor sie nickte und das Büro verließ.

Harry drehte sich zu Ginny um. "Ich muss leider zu diesem Meeting! Das ist wichtig." sagte er.

Ginny nickte etwas enttäuscht. Harry strich ihr vorsichtig über die Wange.

"Wie wäre es...wenn wir essen gehen? Heute Abend wir beide! Ein Date." sagte er.

"Ein Date? Wir beide?" sagte sie lachend.

"Ich glaub wir hatten noch nie ein richtiges Date!" sagte er.

Ginny grinse ihn an und nickte.

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und Harry verschwand.

-/-/-/-/-/-

 _Okay ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen ich wünsche jedem noch einen schönen Ab- ne warte es Mittag! :/ Also ich wünsch euch einen schönen Nachmittag! xD_

 _ **LG!:D**_


	8. Ein ganz normales Date

_Vielen Dank wieder mal an Greatypotter an eine wiedermal super nette Nachricht! Vielen Dank! Und and die anderen Leute schreibt mal Reviews! Kommt schon._

 _Wie dem auch sein, viel Spaß!_

-/-/-/-/-/-

Ginny wartete bereits vor dem Restaurant, als Harry in seinem silbernen Porsche angefahren kam Sie rollte mit den Augen als er aus stieg. Doch Harry überging es mit einem leichten grinsen auf den Lippen.

"Du siehst wundervoll aus!" sagte er ernst. Ginny hatte sich ein schwarzes Cocktailkleid und dazu schwarze Pumps angezogen. Ihr Haar hatte sie Hochgesteckt und das Make-up gab ihr den letzten Schliff.

Sie strich im über die Brust "Du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus!" flüsterte sie erotisch. Harry lachte und dabei vibrierte seine Brust Korb.

Er trug ein weißes Hemd mit schwarze Hose, Leder Schuhen ein Sakko und einem schwarzen Gürtel. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Arbeit's Outfit trug er keine Krawatte, sein Hemd war etwas aufgeknöpft, sein Sakko geöffnet und er hatte sein Haar nicht zurück gelegt, doch es war kurz genug um von alleine in Luft zu ragen.

Ginny hackte sich fröhlich bei ihm ein und gemeinsam betraten sie das schicke Restaurant.

"Ich versteh nicht wie du mir so schnell verzeihen kannst." sagte er plötzlich ernst.

Ginny schaute ihn kurz an und überlegte "Ich versteh es auch nicht." sagte sie genauso ernst.

Harry lächelte zögernd und lehnte sich zurück in seinem Sessel.

"Das...das zwischen uns...das ist doch eine Beziehung oder?" fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

"Ja!" antworte er Blitz schnell, was Ginny zum Schmunzeln brachte.

"Okay!" sagte sie liebevoll. Sie wusste, wieso sie ihm so schnell verzieh. Sie hatte ihn immer geliebt und er war alles was sie wollte. Ginny wollte keine Dramen, sie hatte genug Drama für zwei ganzes leben gehabt!

Der Abend war toll das Essen war gut und die Gespräche waren leicht und fluffig. Doch die Stimmung wurde runter gedrückt durch die schweren Themen die sie nicht besprachen. Ginny hatte ihm die eine Sache nicht erzählt, die ihr Leben um einiges erschwerte und auch Harry war immer noch nicht ganz ehrlich gewesen.

Außerdem hing die Frage "Wie sollte es wieder gehen?" schwer in der Luft.

Doch keiner der beiden Sprach das Thema an. Und so blieb die Stimmung gut, wenn auch bedroht von einer großen dunkeln Wolke.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry zahlte, auch wenn sich Ginny kurz werte und beim raus gehen legte er beschützend den arm um ihre Schulter.

Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an und jetzt herrschte peinliches schweigen.

"Und jetzt..?" fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

Harry schaute sie Plan los an. "Keine Ahnung! Ich weiß nicht, ob es so gut ist wenn, du zu mir mit nach Hause gehts. Wenn Ron dich entdecken würde... und deine Eltern würden sich sicher auch fragen wo du bist!" sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken.

"Ich bin keine 16 mehr, Harry!" sagte sie etwas wütend und drehte sich beleidigt weg.

Er drehte sie sanft an der Schulter zurück. "Ich weiß! Ich dachte nur du willst nicht-"

"Ist okay, ich weiß was du meintest!" sagte sie.

Er lächelte sie sanft an. "Ich kann dich auch rein schleichen" sagte er mit einem grinsen.

Ginny überlegte kurz und nickte lächelnd. "Kann ich nicht einfach rein apperiren?" fragte sie.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Das geht nicht, ich habe ein Zauber drauf gelegt!" sagte er.

Ginny nickte verstehend.

"Es sollte kein Problem sein!" sagte er sanft. "Ron schläft sicher schon!" sagte er.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Gemeinsam fuhren sie zum Grimmauldplatz.

Leise öffnete Harry die Tür und die beiden schlüpften lautlos rein. Draco saß auf dem Sofa und nickte den beiden grinsen zu, bevor er sich wieder seinem Buch widmete.

Gemeinsam schlichen sie sich in Harry's Zimmer . "muffiato"

"Mann ich bin doch kein Teenager mehr, der sich in Zimmer schleichen muss!" sagte sie genervt.

Harry schaute sie bestürzt an "Es tut mir furchtbar leid! Wenn..wenn du willst dann können wir es ihm morgen sagen. Aber ich würde es bevor zogen es noch geheim zu halten!" er drehte sich zu ihr. "Wir wissen noch nicht wie es weiter geht und-"

"Ich hab schon verstanden!" sagte sie und lächelte ihn Liebevoll an, er lächelte zurück auch wenn es nur zögernd war.

"Und jetzt?" fragte er. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wir könnten einen Muggelfilm schauen!" sagte sie lahm und deutete auf den Fernseher.

Harry sah sie verständnislos an.

"Ja... wir können einen Film schauen!" murmelte er.

Ginny legte den Kopf schief. "Harry..."

"Ist okay!" sagte er und suchte sich eines Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt aus dem Schrank.

"Harry..." sagte sie. Er war ihr ein viel zu großes T-Shirt und eine Jogging Hose zu und er selbst ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in's Badezimmer.

Ginny zog sich das T-Shirt und sie Hose an. Die Hose und das t-Shirt waren zu lang und sie musste es hochkrempeln.

Harry setzte sich wortlos neben Ginny, so weit wie das Bett erlaubte und schaltete ihn ein.

"Harry...!" sagte Ginny nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens.

"Ginny ich hab gesagt es ist okay!" sagte er gereizt.

Ginny richtete sie auf "Harry es ist nicht so das ich nicht mit dir schlafen will... es ist nur so, das immer noch zu viel zwischen uns steht!" sagte sie. "Und wenn wir das ernst meinen dann wäre es glaub ich keine so gute Idee!" sagte sie.

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich zu Ginny vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn "Ginny, ich habe es verstanden! Wirklich, ich bin nicht böse... nur etwas enttäuscht!" sagte er und drehte sich wider zum Film.

Auch Ginny lehnte sich zurück und versuchte sich auch wieder auf den Film zu konzentrieren .

"Ach scheiß drauf!" zischte sie und stürzte sich auf Harry.

„Ich...dachte...du...wolltest...warten" sagte er grinsen zwischen küssen. Ginny schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und sie küssten sich heftig und fordernd. Sie merkte, wie erregt Harry schon war und lächelte.

Harry küsste ihren Hals, was Ginny zum Stöhnen brachte schnell zog Harry Ginnys das T-Shirt über den Kopf auf und zog sie ihr aus. Er küsste ihren Hals, was sie zum Stöhnen brachte. Mit einer Handbewegung öffnete Harry den Bh und Ginny Kahm dich drum weg sich zu fragen wie oft er das schon gemacht hatte. Harry knabberte sanft an ihrem Ohr und sie zog ihm sein T-Shirt vom Kopf.

Ginny verschlug es kurz sie Sprache. Harry's Brust war glatt und braungebrannt , seine Brust muskulös und er hat ein starke ausgeprägtes Six Pack. Doch was Ginny zum Stoppen brachte, war das Tatto auf Harry's Brust. Ein großer Wolfskopf der die Zähne fletschte. Wenn man jedoch genauer hinschaute, sah man das , das Tattoo über einr Narben gestochen wurde.

Harry seufzte und legte sich zurück in sein Kissen. "Ich hätte es dir vielleicht vorher sagen sollen." sagte er entschuldigend. Ginny fuhr fasziniert über die Linien des Tattoos. Sanft küsste sie die Stelle der Narbe.

Harry knurrte leise und drehte die beiden schnell um. Nun lag Harry über Ginny, seine Hände, drückten ihre Arme gegen die Matratze, so das sie sich nicht mehr Bewegen konnte. Den kurzen Moment in den blanke Panik in Ginny's Augen loderte, bemerkte er nicht. Denn er war in dem Moment vorbei, als er Ginny's Schlüsselbein sanft küsste.

!Achtung Sex Scene!

Harry küsste langsam runter und küsste ihre Brüste. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihre harten Knospen , Ginny stöhnte erregt auf,.

Als Harry ihre Hände wider frei gab, schlang sie, sie um Harry's Hand und drehte sie wieder um. Ginny behielt lieber die Kontrolle.

Sanft zog ihm die Boxershorts aus und auch sie hatte keine Hose mehr an. Beide waren nun nackt.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste seine Brust, während sie ihn mit ihren Beinen eng an sich zog. Harry stieß wieder und wieder heftig zu. Oh, Bei Merlin, wie hatte er dieses Gefühl vermisst. Ginny war göttlich, nichts im Vergleich zu den etlichen, bedeutungslos losen One-Night Stands.

"Oh, Harry", stöhnte sie leise.

"Du fühlst dich unglaublich", knurrte er leise.

Der Sex wurde immer heftiger und Ginny konnte vor Erregung und Anstrengung nur noch keuchen. Es tat so gut. Ihn wieder in ihr zu spüren, wie hatte sie es nur ohne ihn aushalten können. Sie steigerten ihre Lust in ungeahnte Höhen bis Harry mit einem letzten erlösenden Stoß kam. Ginny zitterte am ganzen Leib und war völlig atemlos.

!Sex Szene vorbei!

Keiner der beiden wagte es sich zu Bewegen. Ginny rollte sich von ihm runter und beide lagen atemlos nebeneinander.

Harry gab Ginny grinsend ein Kuss bevor er auf stand und ins Badezimmer ging um zu duschen. "Falls du wirklich den Film sehen willst, solltest du dich lieber anziehen!" sagte er schelmisch bevor die Tür hinter sich schloss.

-/-/-/-/-/-

 _Okay wie fandet ihr es? Zu viel Sex?_

 _Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen ABEND! xD_

 _ **LG:D**_


	9. Die Narben

_**WICHTIG LESEN**_

 _Hey Leute syr das es so lang gedauert hat! Ich werde jetzt weiterhin nur noch 1–2 Kapitel die Woche hochladen! Ich hatte Ferien, deswegen ist sich das noch ausgegangen, jetzt hab ich nicht mehr so viel Zeit! Ich hoffe das ist okay für euch!:D_

 _Ich bedanke mich auch vielmals über die netten Review und vor allem, die von Johnny hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht! Er hat gesagt , ich beschreibe die Geschichten etwas zu oberflächlich und ich finde , er hat recht! Ich versucht das mal ein bisschen zu ändern! Mal schauen, ob in diesem Kapitel klappt!_

 _ **Viel Spaß!**_

-/-/-/-/-/-

Sie hörte, grinsend wie Harry in der Dusche leise vor sich hin Pfiff. Langsam stand sie auf um ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen.

Sie hörte, wie die Dusche ausging und wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, sie war gerade dabei sich ihren Bh wider anzusehen ziehen.

Plötzlich spürte sie ein hand auf ihrem Rücken, die genau ihre Narben berührte. Ginny richtete sich sofort auf und drehte sich blitz schnell um. Sie starte in entsetzten grünen Augen, die sie sorgenvoll anschauen.

"Ginny-", flüsterte er entsetzt.

Ginny schüttelte ihn ab und zog sich schnell ein T-Shirt über. Am liebsten hätte sie sich gegen den Kopf geschlagen. Wie konnte sie nur so dämlich sein?!

"Was-", flüsterte er panisch und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

"Es ist nichts!", murmelte Ginny und setzte sich aufs Bett.

Harry setzte sich neben sie "Woher hast du diese Narben?" fragte er und schaute ihr eindringlich ihn die Augen.

"Das ist nichts!", sagte sie und griff nach der Fernbedienung, die neben ihr auf dem Nachtisch legte. Doch Harry nahm sie ihr ab und legte sie beiseite. Seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich grün.

"Woher?!", fragte er besorgt und schaute ihr tief ihn die Augen. Er redete über die Narben an ihrem Rücken. 5 Streifen auf jeder Seite ihres Brustkorbes. Sie war über die Zeit ein wenig verblasst doch an ihrem blassen Körper sprang sie sofort ins Auge.

"Wer hat dir das angetan!" knurrte er und seine Stimme grollte im Raum wieder. Er klang, wie ein Wolf, der kurz vor einem Angriff war.

Ginny rutschte etwas zurück "Du bist nicht der einzige , der Narben aus dem Krieg hat!" zischte sie wütend, doch ihre braunen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

"Ginny! Das sind keine Kriegsnarben!" sagte er und starte sie immer noch entsetzt an. "Glaub mir ich habe genug davon um das zu wissen!"

Ginny schluckte und wandte ihren Blick ab.

"Ginny!"

Ginny wischte sich schnell eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und schwieg, während sie weiterhin den Zipfel ihres viel zu großen T-Shirts zwirbelte.

Harry zerrisse es das Herz sie so verletzlich zu sehen, seine Wut verflog augenblicklich. Er legte sanft einen Arm um sie rum. Und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

"Du musst es nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst!", sagte er liebevoll und streichelte ihr sanft über den Arm.

Sie schluchzte leise und Harry spürte einen ersten Tropfen auf seinem T-Shirt.

"Ich...ich kann nicht!", murmelte sie.

"Ist okay!" beruhigte er sie und drückte sie noch näher an sich. "Ist okay!", murmelte er ein weiters mal.

"Es...es ist etwas vorüber ich mit niemand je drüber gesprochen hab!", flüsterte sie und Harry spürte, wie sein T-Shirt immer nasser wurde.

"Ginny wenn du nicht willst, muss du es nicht erzählen! Es gibt Dinge, über die man nicht reden kann! Noch nicht!" sagte er, so sanft er konnte und küsste ihre Schläfe.

"Das Jahr, in den die Carrow's die Schulleiter waren war das schlimmste das Hogwarts je erlebt hat und war auch das Schlimmste was ich je erlebt habe" erzählte sie so ruhig wie möglich.

"Wir wurden für alles bestraft. Wir wurden geschlagen, verhext und misshandelte. Es gab Strafen wie kein Abendessen oder irgendwelche Dinge aufräumen oder abschrieben. Dann gab es die schlimmeren Sachen, wie irgendwelche Flüche an den Hals geht gekriegt oder geschlagen und dann gab es die ganz Schlimmen wie zum Beispiel den Cruciatus-Fluch." sagte sie und ihre Zimmer klang immer noch recht neutral "Eines Tages m-musste ins Büro von-" sie schluckte "F-fe-enrick G-Reyb-b-back!" Harry's Augen wurde mehrere nuance dünkler"I-i-ich hatte gehört da-s-s mehrere Schüler...mehre Mädchen von ihm m-mis-misahndelt wurden. Ich hätte gedacht das das nur ein Gerücht war! " Ihre Stimme zitterte nun deutlich und Harrys Körper verkrampfte sich.

Sie erzählte weiter "Er hat mi-mir das T-Tshirt weg-gerissen." Nun liefen die Tränen über ihre Wange.

"E-er wollte mir auch meinen BH aus-sziehen." sie schluchzte "ich-ich hab mich gewehrt- und dabei hat er mich mit seinen Krallen gepackt."

Harry war wie versteinert. "Er-er hat dich vergewaltigt?" knurrte er.

"N-nein!" versuchte ihn Ginny zu beruhigen" In dem Moment klopfte es wie verrückt an der Tür. Luna hat an der Tür geklopft und geschrien. Er hat zuerst nicht aufgemacht aber Luna hat nicht lockergelassen und hat behauptet von zu kommen. Er hat mich gehen lassen und ich bin zu Professor gerannt, ich hab ihr zwar nicht erklärt, was passiert war, aber ich glaub sie hat mit Snape gesprochen oder so. Ich weiß es nicht, es ist aufjedenfall nicht noch einmal passiert!" sagte sie und brach nun vorkommen in Tränen aus.

Harry stand auf und lief wie ein Tiger im Kreis herum.

"Dieser Bastard!" knurrte "Ich schwöre dir ch-" er schlug mit voller Kraft gegen die Wand in der Sofort ein Loch ins Badezimmer entstand.

Plötzlich begriff Ginny was sie getan hatte. Harry war ein beschützender Mensch! Fenrik Greyback war in Askaban. So sehr sie sich wünschen würde das er sterben würde, sie durfte er nicht zulassen das Harry in umbrachte.

Harry schlug noch mal zu und noch mal zu und bevor er auf dieselbe Idee wie Ginny kommen sollte sprang sie auf und eilte zu ihm. Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Harry!", sagte sie so beruhigend wie möglich, doch ihre Stimme zitterte immer noch. Er sich um und küsste sie so sanft er konnte. Er presste sie fest an sich und trug sie zum Bett.

"Ginny...es tut mir so unglaublich leid!", flüsterte er in ihr Haar und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken. Ginny hörte die Tränen in seiner Stimme.

Ginny weinte gegen seine Brust. "Ich...ich.."

Sanft nahm er ihren Kopf in die Hände und küsste ihre Lippen, Saft und liebevoll.

"Ginny, ich liebe dich!", flüsterte er.

Ginny starte ihn an "Du..du musst das jetzt nicht sagen!" sagte sie zittrig.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf "Es stimmt! Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen! ich weiß es wird nicht einfach , doch ich will mit dir eine Beziehung führen!"

Ginny schluckte "ich..ich liebe dich auch!" flüsterte und küsste ihn Leidenschaftlich.

-/-/-/-/-/-

 _So Leute! Heute mal kein Cliffhanger! Ich dachte, wenn es über mehrere Tage kein Kapitel gibt , wäre das gemein, oder? xD_

 _Okay ich wünsche jedem noch einen schönen Abend!_

 _ **Lg!**_


End file.
